The present invention relates to goggles for ski use. The present invention is adapted to forceably ventilate the air located in the inner space by means of a ventilating fan to prevent the goggle lens from being fogged.
Since the ski goggles are used at extremely cold temperatures, the goggle lens becomes fogged due to the bodily temperatures, perspiration, etc. of the skier during the use of the goggles, particularly when the skier stops his skiing, with the result that accidents are caused due to the deteriorated visual field. A measure to be taken to prevent the lens from being fogged under such a case is extremely effective if the air ventilation of the inner space to be formed within the goggle frame is performed between the lens and the face thereby to forceably exchange the high-humidity warm air located of the inner space for the low-humidity and -temperature of the open air. Thus, ski goggles are proposed, which are provided, at and middle portion of the goggle frame, with a ventilating fan and a small-sized motor for driving it to introduce the open air into the inner space through the rotation of the ventilating fan.
In prior art arrangements, a mounting portion was integrally formed in the upper and middle position of the goggle frame. A ventilating fan and a motor were mounted on this mounting portion. Accordingly, it was difficult to manufacture the goggle frame and a hard material was required to be used as the goggle frame. Namely, the goggle frame, which was normally made of material such as synthetic resin or the like, was integrally molded. However, when the mounting portion was integrally provided, the shape of the goggle frame became extremely complicated so that it was difficult to manufacture the goggle frame. Also, although a relatively soft and flexible material was used for the goggle frame so that unpleasant feelings were not accompanied when the goggles were put on the face of the user, the entire goggle frame became disadvantageously hard, since a material to be usable was limited to a relatively hard one. This was because the shape retaining property of the mounting portion was demanded to firmly secure the ventilating fan and the motor when the mounting portion was integrally formed. In addition, the operation became complicated, since the ventilating fan and the rotor were required to be individually mounted on the goggle frame in the assembling operation. Also, as the ventilating fan projected onto the inner space side from the goggle frame, safety was not ensured. The user was injured due to accidental contact against the ventilating fan during rotation.